I Never Expected Though I Was Told
by Jacob's Biatch
Summary: Its a story about Jacob and his imprint. It will be updated if people review. Jamie's/His imprints POV Please R&R. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID.
1. Chapter 1

**Taster**

Jamie POV

My name is Jamie i am 416 years old teenage werewolf. I was the second werewolf ever to phase after Ephraim. He was the first werewolf and the first alpha I was his beta. But now I wonder around the forests day and night waiting. For what you may ask. I am waiting to meet Ephraim's great grandson Jacob. According to Ephraim he is to be my imprint however I am yet to meet him. Ephraim died 300 years ago with his mate he lived a life of 116 years. I sometimes am jealous of him because he found love at a youngish age for a werewolf however then I remember I am now alive and free as a bird.

I am due to return to La Push soon every 20 years I return to see if Jacob is born last time I meet Ephraim's grandson Billy he was happy and in love so I hope by now Jacob will at least be born for me to meet. I know it will be weird for him to have a soul mate that is about 400 years older than him and if he doesn't phase that will make it twice as strange but that's what fate does to us all. Ephraim told me that I was to imprint on Jacob and steer him in the right direction to fulfill his destiny. Which I have no clue what it happens to be.

I have been running for about 3 days to get to La Push I'm kind of nervous about meeting Jacob because ill know him but he won't have a clue who I am. Its kind weird and unsettling but I hope all doubts will be overcome when I imprint on him. I hope.

Ouch. I must have got lost in my train of thought. But what did I hit? I looked up to see a beautiful russet colored wolf. My knees almost buckled under me. At that second my whole world seemed to centre around this wolf. He was the only thing holding me to this planet if he left me I know I'd just float into darkness of space. "Jacob" I thought. I just knew it was him he was even more beautiful than he had been described hundreds of years before by his great grandfather. He was expression mired mine. I stood there for a second taking in his beauty. I could barely breathe. Wow just wow

**AN: Guys Please be nice this is my first ever fanfic if you want me to continue just comment id love to hear your ideas or comments. I welcome constructive criticism but don't hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

We stood there for a while just staring at each other we seemed to be lost in our own world it had to be the greatest moment in my 416 years. I had finally found my soul mate. I knew the first thing I had to do it was the 1 thing Ephraim told me he said Jacob needs to be alpha when you meet him he will not be. I remembered back to my previous though about him not have phased and mentally slapped my self about it I obviously wasn't thinking strait at the time. You could tell he wasn't alpha because the alpha was always the biggest and at the moment I was bigger than him he seemed small to me but he wouldn't to any human.

Us werewolves were about the size of a horse and the length of a truck any human would have a heart attack if we came wondering out the woods. I thought about the reaction on a teenage girls face if she saw me. I chuckled to my self. Jacob had obviously noticed the chuckle and tilted his head to the side. I knew he must be wondering what the heck I was laughing at. This made me chuckle again his confusion was defiantly comical.

I smelt him he scent was glorious woody earthy with a scent of shampoo. The scent also reveled that his pack was gaining closer by every second that went by. I considered running but decided against it I would have to meet them sometime and I know that I ran they would immediately associate my with trouble. Well they wouldn't be wrong I am normally described as trouble but in a good way.

His pack broke through the trees they were all on guard incase I decided to rip their heads off or something. I watched the alpha as he edged towards me. Sam I think Ephraim said his name would be. I let him circle me inspecting every part of my body. He stopped at my leg that revealed a healing vampire bite. It happened about 40 years ago while defending La Push alone since werewolves at that time ceased to exist.

When Sam reached the front of me again he seemed to be pleased with his inspection. He then wondered off into the woods to phase so we could talk or he could anyway. I waited while the other werewolves took me in. Jacob on the other hand just stared it made me almost uncomfortable but I averted my attention back to the emerging alpha.

"Hello my name is Sam and this is my pack I was not aware that there was another wolf pack I would appreciate it if you would phase so we could … um talk" he seemed so nervous it was kind of funny especially when he introduced himself if he only knew that I knew exactly who he was . I smiled to my self as I left to go phase. I phased back it felt strange even after 400 years I first phased at 16 it had been exactly 400 years since I first phased. Wow I thought to my self I'm old. I pulled out my skirt from my pouch which I tied around my leg it was leather and brown. Ephraim had given it to me when he gave up phasing and it had stayed with me since. I put on my skirt and my shirt than had a bra sown onto the inside it made it way more convenient, especially because it clipped at the front were the buttons were my shirt was small and was only meant to cover the to half of my torso it tied just under my bra into a knot like bow.

My whole outfit was pink and purple the shirt was cross hatched between the two and the skit was a faded neon pink color. I always kept under were with me but mostly I decided not to were it. It was easier that way, but today being the first time I meet my imprint in person I think it would be necessary.

I quickly placed on my under wear and rushed to join the pack in the clearing. When I emerged I heard a few wolfie gasps I knew it was either the fact that I was absolutely tiny compared to a normal werewolf or the fact that I was a girl. I considered both. I approached Sam to greet him myself.

"Hi Imma Jamie nice to meet ya sam" he seemed surprised by how casually I was with him , in fact the whole pack seemed surprised. Apart from Jacob who seemed half confused and half happy I wasn't sure how this reaction should affect me so I just smiled at him.

"Wow… so…. um….. so you're a girl then" Sam said nervously it sounded more of a question than a statement.

"Yep" I replied trying to hold back a giggle.

"Well this is my pack –"

"I know I interrupted" time to show off " that's Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared and Jacob" I said pointing to each one in turn "and I guessing Collin and Brandy are at home too young to patrol yet, right?" I asked with a smug look on my face I knew I was right but why not check. Sam just nodded dumbfounded. I didn't look at the pack or Jacob because I knew their expression would mirror his.

I decided to show off my talent a bit more "So Sam how's Emily". His expression changed from confused to shock.

"How'd you…… what…….. you ….how" he stuttered. I smiled knowing I had made a werewolf alpha stutter.

"ill explain later but for now im hungry can we eat?"Sam just nodded and gestured for me two follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Sam to a small cottage I knew immediately that this was his home. It was nice and cozy. The rest of the pack stayed outside to phase. I followed Sam in when I entered I saw this beautiful black haired girl she had 3 scars on her face which I knew were from when Sam lost his temper. I was about to make a sarcastic comment about Sam not being able to hold his temper, but I stopped my self. She was obviously Quileute. I on the other hand had pale white skin just like the color of my fur. Platinum blonde thick hair and blue eyes I did not look the tiniest bit Quileute but yet I was 100%.

I pushed the thought from my head and followed Sam to greet her I already knew her as Emily but she hadn't meet me so.

"Emily" Sam said in such a loving voice my heart almost melted at the sound of it. She turned to face me and Sam. She noticed me and gave Sam a questioning look. I knew he was debating how to introduce me. Jacob's soul mate/Random Werewolf we just meet. I decided to introduce my self.

"Hi I'm Jamie and you must be Emily its so nice to meet you"

"Hi" she replied she was obviously still very confused. Then finally Sam interrupted

"She's a werewolf"

"Oh" was Emily's only reply. By now all I was thinking about was how hungry I was. I turned to see the whole pack behind me. I immediately recognized Jacob. And wow was he gorgeous he was tall muscular tanned, his skin complimented every muscle perfectly and his eyes they were the most dreamy eyes I'd ever seen. I heard Sam make another point to Emily even though I was barely listening

"She's also Jacob's imprint" I heard him mutter.

"Oh" this time I knew she finally understood why I was here. Jacob, simple as that. He was the only reason I was here, not just in this house, but on this planet and I knew it. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the group of boys and girl. They all seemed nervous but I yet I couldn't take my eyes off Jacob.

"So are you guys hungry" Emily chirped up.

"Yes" I almost screamed. This sent laughter throughout the house every member of the pack was smirking at me.

"What I'm hungry" This set them off again. I took this to my advantage I grabbed a plated full of food and downed it before they stopped laughing.

"Hey" Paul shouted. I smirked

"You snooze you lose Paul" I giggled

At that the whole pack ran to the table and joined in scoffing down the whole table of food, with my help obviously. Once we were all finished and settled in the small lounge I knew my explaining was to begin.

"So" Sam said. Here we go I thought

"How" he asked I new what he was talking about but I thought I'd make him go into detail for Emily's sake

"How what Sam" So far him and Paul had been the only members of the pack that I had spoken too. I wanted to speak to Jacob, but I knew in time we would talk.

"How did you know about us who we were and about Emily without me having to tell you" Emily seemed shocked by this she obviously thought Sam had filled me in on everything.

"Well" I started how could I start? "I'm Old" wow that was that the best I could come up with. Wow.

"How Old?" Sam Questioned

"416 years old to be exact"

"Shit" I turned my head to see that that had come from no other than Jacob. He seemed really surprised and serious. I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"I know you imprinted on an old granny" at that he and the whole pack laughed I giggled along. Emily was obviously soaking it all in so stayed quiet. Jacob came over and sat next to me it was his turn to ask questions.

"So how does you being old have anything to do with you knowing so much about us?"

"Well I had a sort of Alpha Psychic tell me, well not exactly psychic he had dreams which would tell him about his packs future and what the spirits expected from us it was weird none of us never really understood much but we complied. At the time I was his beta until I had to leave but that's different story" I waited as I watched them soak it all in.

Jacob was the neat one to speak "Why? I mean why did he tell you about US" I smiled at this.

"because he told me that he had great plans for me and my mate" I gestured to Jacob" in the future and so I asked him to tell me about Jacob and his Pack" I gestured to the pack "So he did. But don't worry I don't know that much just the basic's imprints, family, tragic events in past you no.

"Tragic events in pasts?" Sam questioned. I gestured towards Emily's scares and he nodded understandingly and shut up completely. That left the floor open to and of the packs curious questions.

"So who was this Psychic alpha" Quil asked

"Ephraim Black" I replied

"You mean first ever werewolf/ Jacobs Great grandfather Ephraim?" Quil asked. I nodded

"Wow you really are old" Paul snickered

"We can take this outside if you like Paul I'm sure 400 years of fighting is bound to give me a easy advantage over you plus I look younger anyway" I said tossing my silky hair over my shoulder and fluttering my eyelids. All the boys laughed.

"But what about the records none of them are of any other female werewolf but me?" Leah commented

"Well that's because not many knew I was a werewolf only 4 knew because they were my pack and at the time there were few were Vampires so it was a small pack. I left before any others joined the pack and as I said that's a different story."

"So I'm not the only female wolf" Leah Blurted out.

"No there's two, you and me. We're Special" I said smiling. At this Leah smiled this was the first time I'd actually seen her smile. When she smiled she looked gorgeous I have to keep an eye on Jacob if she kept this up I thought. I chuckled silently to my self. Jacob was lying next to me on the floor he smiled up and me and I grinned back down. Wow this boy was defiantly worth 400 years of waiting, and he was all mine I'd make sure of that. I Yawned I had been up for about 4 days with no sleep I was defiantly reaching my limit.

"Hey why don't you crash at my place tonight" Leah asked

"That'd be great but wont your mom mind?"

"Naw she's cool like that"

"Ok then cool" I would finally get a good nights sleep I hope I would anyway. Me and Leah got up to head over to her house. Suddenly Jacob jumped up, which made me jump.

"I'll walk you out" he said

"Sure" I said trying to hold back a blush he was so sweet. Jacob took my hand and led me outside I followed with no complaint.

"I'll be there in a minute Leah said"

"Sure sure" I said as I walked out. When we were both outside I looked up to see Jacob grinning a Cheshire cat grin at me.

"What" I asked I seriously had no idea what he was grinning about.

"You stole my phrase" he grinned

"Huh?"

"Sure sure that's what I say"

"oh sorry… but it's mine now" At that Jacob grabbed me and started tickling me. I was laughing and screaming so loud, I wasn't surprised when Leah appeared in the door way.

"Get off her Jake" Leah shouted in a playful manner hitting him on the back of the head. He finally stopped tickling me and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow" he said pouting a little bit. it had to be the cutest pout ever. I giggled at it though.

"Come on then let's go" Leah said already heading for a car good thing cause I was too tired to run.

"Bye Jake" I said

"Bye Jamie" he replied. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before running to join Leah and in her car.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was short there wasn't very much conversation between the two of us and I was glad because I was way to tired to deal with conversation right now. Once we got there, I walked straight to the couch and fell into a deep slumber I didn't even look around I was way too tired.

When I awoke it was dark outside meaning I had either slept through the whole day or woken up really early. I figured I must be up early because the sun had just begun to rise. I sat on the couch/ my bed watching it. It really was beautiful so pure innocent it reminded me of Jacob. The sun can brighten everyone's day so easily just like Jacob. He shines so bright he's _My Sun._

"Hi" I turned my head to see who said that. It was Leah she was standing with her body propped up against the door frame she was so much larger than me, which was weird because in Werewolf form I was larger than her. She was dressed in a black tank top with denim booty shorts on. Her hair was tied up into a scruffy ponytail.

"Hi" I replied sheepishly I wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile, don't worry not long" she replied by the look on her face she seemed surprised and in thought about something. She stood there staring at me and probably my horrible case of bed head.

"What?" I asked curious to what was on her mind

"Do you know you've been asleep for 30 hours straight" she said it more of a statement than a question. But wow 30 hours what had I missed it was obvious Leah had just got back from patrol simply because she looked like she was gonna pass out any second.

"What, why didn't you wake me"

"Forbidden to by the one and only, Jacob. He said you're too cute when you sleep for anyone too wake you plus you sleep deep girl" At this I laughed I could probably sleep through an atom bomb if I was tired enough. The only thing that can wake me up so that I know of is when the wolf howls for back up I taught my self for that to happen though it took a while though.

"Wait, Jacob came by" why did he come here my hair had to of looked terrible. I stopped wait, am I seriously worrying about my hair. I laughed silently wow this boy has messed me up.

"Yes, he came by yesterday to say hi but you were asleep so he just let you be"

"Aww he's so" cute charming handsome sexy sweet gorgeous "considerate".

Leah scoffed "that'll be a first" then we both laughed. Wow I had morning hair I really need to see too my shower needs then ill get on making Jacob alpha.

"Do you think I could use your shower?" I asked "cause I stink" we both laughed.

"Sure, come on" I followed her up her staircase it has yellow wall paper but the cozy little cottage yellow not neon yellow or banana yellow. She showed me into a small bathroom it was white and absolutely spotless.

"Wow. Clean" I said it really was clean the shower stood in the corner it had a leaver for temperature which had to make it the easiest shower I had ever used.

"Yeh mom likes it that way. Now shower up and I'll get you some clean clothes"

"Thanks "I answered she shut the door leaving me to deal with my hygiene needs. I was truly grateful he would provide me with some clean clothes because these ones where old and over worn. I removed my clothes and got into the shower I turned the water to warm and it immediately turned. It felt nice the hot water trickling down my back on my skin. It had been about 5 days since I last experienced this. I washed my body shampooed my hair then conditioned it. I loved showering but I was way too hungry to be slow. Leah left the clothes on the side. i hadn't even noticed her come in. in any other situation I would have pondered when and how she got in and out without me noticing but I was to hungry to care.

I skipped down the stairs. I noticed that the yellow wall paper spread throughout the downstairs floor it really was beautiful and very clean there was not a spot of dirt anywhere in this house. Which I thought must be hard with a werewolf running around. I smiled to my self. I went over to the couch and collected and folded the sheets and pillow I lay the on the side of the couch I wasn't really sure what to do with them. I went to the bathroom and then I decided to go outside. I walked out the house breathing in the summer morning air. I felt more alive than I had felt in years yet still hungry. I didn't want to raid the fridge because it wasn't my house and that would be rude so instead I went back inside to watch some TV. I headed back to the house. When I opened the door, I came face to face with a young blond hair brown eyed boy. I was shocked because I had forgotten about Leah's brother Seth. I knew he was yet to make his transformation but you could tell he was close he was tall muscular and his skin already radiated heat.

"Hi" I said sheepishly I hadn't meet Seth and he wasn't part of the pack yet so I decided not to freak him out about knowing who he is est.

"Hi, I'm Seth and you must be Jamie you slept on the couch yesterday right" he asked or more stated.

"Yeh. Sorry bout that, I was, tired. Long time no sleep" we both chuckled at that

"It's not me you should apologize to its Paul he wanted to watch TV but Jacob wouldn't let him cause you were sleeping"

"I'll get right on that" we laughed.

"So your friends with Leah then."

"Yep"

"Cool, I like your hair" was Seth really flirting with me? "it looks great, you look great"

"Um…thanks you look great to" I think I decided to change the subject " do you have any food in the house"

"Yeh, sure I'll make us breakfast" he offered I accept I could cook but I didn't like to.

"That'd be awesome, thanks" I followed him into the kitchen to watch him start on breakfast.

**Thankyou to my reviewer I hope you all like the story I was wondering if you think I should include Bella or the Cullen's and if so how so if you guys have Idea's for the story just review them that'd be great .**

**xoxoBeddyoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the kitchen watching Seth prepare us both breakfast he made bacon eggs and toast and a lot of it. He ate almost as much as me. He was defiantly close to his transformation I was guessing sometime this week but I'm not sure. After both of us stuffing down as much food as we could I helped Seth clean up he washed I dried. Just as we were finishing up an older woman appeared in the door way. She looked like Leah in so many ways same hair, same eyes, same face shape. I presumed she was Leah and Seth's mother. I wasn't quite sure of how to react at first I decided to start with

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater I'm Jamie thank you for letting me sleep on your couch I'm sorry I slept so long"

She smiled. "Hi Jamie don't worry about the sleeping you just looked so tired and your free to sleep on our couch whenever you want oh and please call me sue"

"Thank you" I smiled "I really have no where else to go"

"Yes Leah explained that to me yesterday you really made an impression on her she seems happy" she replied I knew why she had been upset before not only was she the only female werewolf her alpha was her ex awkward much.

At that moment Leah arrived in the door way. She seemed still tired probably from patrolling last night.

"Morning" I chirped

"Yeh" she mumbled still in a sleepy haze. She walked over to the plate of food her mother had just prepared and began to eat from in consuming almost the whole plate in a matter of seconds.

"So what are you girls planning on doing today" Sue asked

"Probably hang out with the guys I know Jamie can't wait to see Jacob again" she smirked and evil grin while I hung my head and blushed almost neon red.

"Shut up Leah" I mumbled knowing she could hear me more than well enough.

Leah just grinned after we had all finished up breakfast me and Leah set out for Emily's. We reached Leah's car when Leah stopped.

"You don't wanna take the car" I asked she was so tired I didn't think she would want to run, but then she also looked too tired to drive.

"I do I'm just tired"

"You know I can drive if you want"

"Really?" it was funny how surprised she was.

"I may be old but I'm up with the times Leah I learnt ages ago don't worry well get there safe" I said grabbing the keys from her hands and skipping round to the driver's side. I slid into the seat it was to far back for me so I found my self moving it forward. My legs were tiny in comparison to Leah. Scrap that I was tiny in comparison to Leah. After I adjusted the seat I made sure it was safe I may have been driving for a long time but I sure drove reckless. I started the engine. I grinned at it's purr it had been so long since I had driven lucky that my memory was clear as ever or I would have forgotten. Leah had obviously noticed the evil glint in my eye because she seemed very weary about this. Well she should be this journey she'll never forget. I turned to her.

"Hold on" I said smiling with that I slammed on the gas shooting the car forward at 80mph. Leah let out a screech of fear. I laughed we ran faster than this and I already knew she was the fastest in the pact so this speed was easy for her. I pressed harder on the gas pedal shooting us to 140mph. I smiled this really made me feel alive.

"SLOW DOWN" Leah Shouted

"WHY" I asked

"YOUR GONNA FUCKING CRASH YOU CRAZY BITCH" This made me crack up I laughed so hard I was practically crying. Wow poor Leah she was terrified. I saw Emily's house come up there was 4 members of the pack standing outside. There was the perfect gap for me to park. I slammed on the breaks screeching the car 180o to land perfectly in the slotted space. I let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAMIE" her face was absolutely terrified she was shaking of fear I grinned at her.

"Fun right?" I grinned

"YOU ARE NEVER DRIVING MY CAR AGAIN" I giggled

"Spoil sport" I muttered

At that Leah grabbed the car keys and practically ran out the car. I got out to see 4 horrified members of the pack. Sam Embry Quil and Jacob each one had a shocked horrified look on there face, especially Jacob who I knew was concerned for my well being. Leah was now inside the house and I heard her telling the pack what happened. I decided to ignore the horrified faces so I just walked by like nothing had happened.

I turned back with a quick "Morning" before entering the house. As I entered the whole pack was staring at me, there faces mirrored they 4 boys outsides, Apart from Paul.

"YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT" he screamed I laughed

"Sure sure in time, its fun. Right Leah?" Leah just shocked her head in a disapproving manner. The 4 boys who were out side entered finally over there shock.

"Hi Guys"I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Why the heck did you do that you could have gotten yourself killed" Jacob stated worry dripping of every word.

"Naw when you've driven for as long as me that's hardly possible. Driving fast makes it more fun, and before you tell me I can't ever do that again I already promised Paul that I would teach him. So I have to".

**I'd like to send a special shout out to my first reviewer cheerleading 847 thank for the review ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"_Naw when you've driven for as long as me that's hardly possible. Driving fast makes it more fun, and before you tell me I can't ever do that again I already promised Paul that I would teach him. So I have to"._

"No you do not have to Jay" aww he gave me a nickname he's just so cute I feel bad for doing this but.

"Do Jakie Poo" Cool nickname huh I wonder what he thinks of it. I heard some chuckles from behind me but Jake had my attention locked on him.

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

I couldn't help but smile and obviously neither could he I honestly couldn't have asked for a better soul mate. We were staring into each others eyes. Normally at this point you would expect us to kiss but his eyes were so full of worry he looked as if he might cry any second, I didn't want to give in but I couldn't hurt him, not my Jakie Poo. I let out a loud sigh showing him that he wins.

"Fine, but no way am I happy about it" Jake smiled and hugged me tight to his body he was so warm. His body was mesmerizing I was lost in a sea of warmth and happy to be. I smiled in his arms.

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear. I knew he really meant it and if he was the one doing reckless driving I would hate it too. He pulled back from the hug and to my surprise kissed me. It was just a short peck but left me feeling dazed. I felt wobbly like I was about to melt. My legs turned to jelly I didn't bother trying to stand knowing I wouldn't be able to. Instead I just smiled and I pretty sure I blushed to.

Jake was smiling too, like he was very proud of himself for leaving me this way. I heard Sam mumble in the consciousness of my mind something about leaving these two love birds alone for a bit. The pack soon left leaving me and Jake alone in Sam and Emily's living room. My lips were still tingling waiting for more. When we had kissed it was like an electric current running through my veins into my heart increasing it's already fast pace. My heart rate was yet to return to normal and by the sound of it Jakes hadn't either. The feeling in my lips began to return much to my disappointment. I didn't want the feeling to return I wanted to kiss Jacob again. So I did.

I crushed my lips to his blowing most of the breath out of my body but I didn't care. He pulled my body closer to his I was now straddling his lap he sat sideways on the sofa with his legs crossed. My body was crushed against his. I heard whistling from the kitchen but this didn't bother me. I waited fucking 400 bloody years, I am going to kiss my soul mate and no one is gonna stop me. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his lower lip pulling his hair back at the same time. This had to be the most amazing kiss ever experienced by any creature in existence. It was pure perfection. He welcomed me into his mouth. It was warming moist and heavenly. I slid my tongue in tasting him. At first he tasted like bacon then he began to taste of sweetness unknown to my senses it was delicious. Our tongue's battled for dominance it was a good battle but he won just as I though me would he was strong, very strong. In our werewolf forms I would have put up a good fight but right now he was in control. He controlled our short gasps of air, how we move when we stop. I didn't like the fact that he had the most control but what could I do I lets him dominate my mouth for a few more seconds before pulling away. I pulled away not to breathe but to place moist kisses down his neck. His taste surrounded me, I loved it. He had to have the most amazing taste in the world. I began to suck on his neck giving him little love bites as I made my way down. A moan broke his lips encouraging me to continue. I wasn't planning on stopping anyway I want to stay like this for eternity just me and him alone together forever. I began sucking harder as I reached the bottom of his neck I ran my tongue along all the exposed skin I could. When I reached the side of is neck I sucked in as hard as I could leaving a hicki there claiming him as mine. As I did this I heard a louder moan come from his mouth I hoped he was enjoying this as much as I was. Just as I began to kiss back up his neck we were interrupted by the pack whistling and hooting at us. I pulled away from Jacob so I could look at then group of over excited werewolves. I rolled my eyes at Jacob when he saw them we both chuckled. Neither of us were embarrassed which made it a lot less fun for the pack this made me chuckle again. I kissed Jacob on the nose then headed to the pack. I walked right through there little wall and straight to the table full of food.

I heard the pack teasing Jacob in the other room. I knew he was blushing because they didn't seem to be backing down easily. I sat at the table along with Leah and Emily. Leah still seemed mad about the whole driving thing so I decided since I was sleeping at her house to apologize she did seem generally nice so I hoped it would work.

"Leah I'm sorry about the whole driving thing do you think you could ever forgive me" I said in the sweetest most innocent voice I could produce.

"I wouldn't count on it" said Paul walking out of the lounge to the table of food. I knew they weren't finished torturing Jacob, Paul was probably just hungry. Leah glared at Paul and if to prove him wrong she turned to me and said "Fine I forgive you and I accept your apology" Paul grimaced at her and walked into the other room.

I decided to start a conversation just to make sure I didn't turn in to a girly gossip about boys and kissing.

"So girls how are you" anything to stop gossip yet this had to be one of my not so good idea's but it worked. Emily told us about her new job and her recent visit to her family. Then Leah talked about Seth and how close he was to his transformation and how she was worried how he would take it. I listened and nodded at the correct time paying close attention observing them. This is how I would learn about people I would watch and observe. We talked for a little while more before being interrupted by Sam.

"Jamie" he practically yelped

"Yah" I replied curious to why he seemed so surprised and happy.

"I …um… forgot to ask you something"what on earth would he want to ask me unless.

"Sam if it's about me and Jacob making out I don't wanna hear it"

"It's not I promise" what could it be then?

"I was wondering… well we were wondering the pack and all if umm… you…err"

"Spit it out Sam" seriously tell me now

"Well would you like to…Um…Join our pack" he spat out the last 3 words so fast I barely heard them. He was rubbing the back of his neck which showed he was very nervous. Wow, join their pack I never though of that but to be Jacob's Beta I would have to be.

"Sure I'd love to be in your guys pack" I smiled I heard a echo of woops and yes in the other room I smiled I finally has a family again.

"okay then all we have to do is phase, fight" I heard a growl from the other room I knew it was Jacob also there was a gasp from Emily. "let me win and ta da your in my pack"

"Sounds easy" I reply "but what if I win? and how do you win?"

"Whoever is pinned first loses and if you win you become alpha, which would only be temporary because eventually Jacob will take his rightful place there" I nodded


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"_Whoever is pinned first loses and if you win you become Alpha, which would only be temporary because eventually Jacob will take his rightful place there" I nodded_

"Shall we do that now then" I asked

"Sounds good" he replied

I wasn't really the sort of person to lose a fight but this I had a plan I would simply guilt Jacob into helping me then he would pin Sam, becoming Alpha. Then I would gladly let him pin me and, bam Jacob's Alpha I'm in his pack. I walked outside stripping down my clothes. I phased in a split second I then ran it the clearing Jacob, Sam, Embry and Paul arrived shortly after this was gonna be easy. I smirked to myself. Let the fun begin.

I approached Sam in the centre of the clearing. I knew I could put up a show. We circled each other. Sam smiled at me. He obviously though I was just gonna give in. No way. Sam lunged at me, I skill fully jumped out the way, landing behind Sam. He looked for me turning; I stayed behind him it was my turn to pounce. I leaped at Sam's back he almost lost him balance, he didn't expect that. He lunged at me again this time I let him get hold of my leg, I yelped when he did even though it didn't really hurt that much. Jacob face turned from worry to anger, this was gonna be easier than I though. By now Sam had figured I was putting up a fight for the fellow pack mates and played along. I pulled my leg from his mouth making sure Jacob saw the blood. Sam pounced at me again getting hold of my neck. This would be it. I gave Jacob a cry for help and a yelp of pain. Before I could start begging he was off charging full speed toward Sam. Jacob body crashed into Sam's sending Sam fly and Jacob in pursuit. Once Sam landed Jacob had him pinned in a matter of seconds. Even I felt the shift of power Mission Complete I thought. Jacob looked at me as if to ask if I was ok. I nodded. Sam phased back. He walked up to me.

"My House NOW" he said but not in a powerful voice but an angry one. I bounded back to Emily's I phased just outside the house then I walked in. I tried to look as innocent and helpless as possible so they might be easy on me.

"What the heck was that about you were supposed to give in" Sam almost shouted at me when I got in.

"Sorry" I whined, I gave him my best puppy dog eyes hoping he wouldn't see through my bluff.

**AN: Sorry its short guys I had little time to write it. Please Review and Thank you to all my subscribers I love Ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Not Yet Uploaded**

"_What the heck was that about you were supposed to give in" Sam almost shouted at me when I got in._

"_Sorry" I whined, I gave him my best puppy dog eyes hoping he wouldn't see through my bluff._

"You planned that didn't you?" Sam asked with a horrified look on his face. Damn it I thought. It was worth a try.

"No Sam. Why oh why would I do that" my voice was high pitched and dripping sarcasm.

"You planned it! Why Jay?" Jacob asked he seemed confused and kind of upset. Was it that bad doing what you were always destined to do? It wasn't for me, though I feared soon could be.

"Because…You're supposed to be Alpha, it's what your Great grandfather wanted. It 's what I'm here to do, other than be your soul mate of course." I argued

"I don't care what my great grandfather wanted. I don't want to be Alpha nor did I ever want to be. Why cant that be enough so that I don't become Alpha". I hated it that Jacob was shouting at me I hated it that he was mad, I knew one thing though. I was not going to cry, not in front of him. I shot out the house and phased in a mille second. I ended up running for hours I didn't know where I was or where I was going but I knew I had to get away. Somewhere. Anywhere.

I didn't go back when night fall came nor when then sun arose. I just ran; as I had for 400 years, how could my destiny end like this. Maybe it was meant to maybe now I was to live alone again without a family without my other half. I hoped I could manage. If I could before then they only reason why I cant now is Jacob. But wasn't he the one who under 24 hours ago practically told you that you ruined his life. I wouldn't go back for Jake's sake for the pack's sake for happiness's sake. I slowed down my run, I was tired and hungry not to mention thirsty. I decided I'd hunt first then I'd sleep. In my 400 years I'd gotten used to hunting I could rarely afford human food so I just hunted. The only time I'd really phase back would be on my visits to La Push. I ended up taking down 3 deer's I wasn't that hungry and I was too heart broken to go after a mountain lion. This had to be the most depressed I'd felt in years. You finally find you reason to live and then you lose it as quickly as it came. I slept for a while but still keeping on high alert for the pack I had a feeling they might follow me. Probably just so they finish their well prepared how could you' speech.

Well they wouldn't catch me. They couldn't anyway I'm too fast, too strong and way too wise. I guess that's the only good thing about being 416 is that you have years of experience. Also I'm glad I didn't join the pack this makes it easier not having to hear them think about what a bitch I am and shit like that. I decided now was a good time to reflect on my life. I closed my eyes as the memories flooded back to me.

The first one was always the same the fight. I was on one of my regular trips to La push; I had been wondering how much longer I would have to wait. Boy did these Quileute's live long lives. They all had children at the age of like 40 which meant I new my wait had a while too go. I smelt something on the edge of the border. In was a Vampire. By the smell of its tracks it had been around more than once. It smelled………Thirsty. Vampires smell different when their thirsty there smell is dry. I followed its tracks all night he was moving north and fast he must have known I was following him. I sped up shooting though the trees I was easily faster than a vampire these days. I had years of practice and as they say practice makes perfect. I knew I was gaining on him and so did he yet he was persistent. Eventually I caught up with him he had bronze hair and pale white skin his eyes were red. They had to be the reddest eye's I'd ever seen. I advanced on him, he snarled, this would be easy for me, he was just one of the many Vampire's I had killed before. I pounced at him he dodged, I jumped he ducked, I crawled he jumped. He was clever like he knew my every move before I made it. He must be gifted I thought. I had faced gifted ones before they were hard, I would just have to not think before I attack.

I jumped at a tree using my legs to rebound me off it. I was lucky enough to get hold of one of his arms. I devoured his arm. I found that if I devour parts they can't reattach themselves so as long as the main body is burnt I'm safe. The taste had to be like devouring nail polish remover it was awful but I had to protect La Push, which meant suck it up kill this bastard. I circled him as fast as I could leaving trails of dirt fumes behind me the advantage of this is that I could attack any time. I lunged for his waist successfully grabbing it. That's when it happened he leaned down and sunk his teeth into my leg. I burnt him quickly and began to see to my leg. The venom was excruciation worst physical pain I'd ever experienced. Luckily I managed to suck out the venom leaving only the scar and surrounding skin cold. I was lucky it was the lower half of my body other wise when it'd reached my heart. Well no more Jamie.

I lay for a bit longer remembering the fight. I looked at my scar it was still healing, but would never fully be healed. That's when I smelt it the familiar scent. I couldn't place it at first. Then I recognized it Leah. I almost ran to her but then I remembered she's part of the pack I can't see her. With one last sniff I was gone again, shooting through trees over branches under branches. I loved running when I did I felt free. Tears broke my eyes. But I could never be free from my memories the one thing that haunted me day and night and will forever.

Eventually my legs gave up on me, I collapsed in mid run. What was happening to me? I smelt Leah scent she was close. Man was this girl fast. Her scent was upon me now, she was with me. I smelt the other as they began to approach. Yet I kept my eyes closed welcoming the darkness.

**Sorry its short but I thought this was a good place to finish. Jacob's POV next Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Not yet Uploaded**

**This is my first try at Jacob's POV so be nice. It is from when Jamie Storms out.**

**Jacob's POV**

"_You planned it! Why Jay?" _I asked I was confused after why she would do this. Why was it so important that I became Alpha.

"_Because…You're supposed to be Alpha, it's what your Great grandfather wanted. It 's what I'm here to do, other than be your soul mate of course."_ She argued, I kinda hurt that she thought the only reason we were apparently together was so I would become Alpha. This made me mad.

"_I don't care what my great grandfather wanted. I don't want to be Alpha nor did I ever want to be. Why can't that be enough so that I don't become Alpha"_ I was almost shaking. Jamie's looked hurt; this made me immediately regret what I had said. I was about to apologize when she ran out. I knew she was about to cry, which made me feel even worse.

I was about to run after her when Sam stopped me.

"Jacob, let her cool off. OK?" I knew he meant let her be alone to cry her eyes out. I would not let her cry, she was my life and if she was hurt I was too.

"Let me talk to her, please she's mad" I pleaded I didn't want to use my new Alpha tone, but I was willing to.

"Let her cool off, If she's not back here or Leah's by midnight we'll go look" I looked at my watch. It was 10pm Sam wanted me to wait for 2 hours while the love of my life wonders around alone in the dangers of the outside world. Yah she was a werewolf but she was still breakable. What if she got ambushed by Vampires, What if one bit her, What if she---. I was cut off mid though by Sam. He must have seen me begin to hyperventilate.

"Get some sleep I'll wake you at midnight, the rest of you should probably get home. Leah, call us if you get anything, same for the rest of you" I was happy Sam still was acting as Alpha. It took some pressure off me for the night. I didn't want to sleep, but I had been on extra patrols recently. Plus my thought had been so pre occupied with Jamie. I didn't have time. I hope she's ok. I miss her. The physical pain was almost unbearable I wanted to kill my self because I caused her hurt. I felt my eyes tear up. I was to upset to stop them. I cried my self to sleep.

My sleep was restless every dream involved Jamie getting hurt. If she got hurt I don't know what I'd do she was my world, my life, my other half. Without her I'd be soulless. I began to whimper, tears flooded my face. I didn't care. I drifted into another hurt filled agonizing dream.

I awoke to slamming on the front door. Sam lay beside me in an arm chair asleep. I took me seconds to realize there was light outside. Shit Sam said he'd wake me at midnight. That fucking ass hole I'm going to kill him. I heard Emily answer the door. Sam began to wake up. I immediately reached over grabbing his collar and lifting him off the ground.

"What the fuck, Jacob" I mumbled struggling under my grasp.

"Exactly Sam. What the fuck happened to waking me up at midnight"

"Oh… I guess I fell asleep" he guesses. HE GUESSES. I began to feel my whole body begin to shake.

"YOU GUESS. WELL THEN I GUESS THAT I SHOULD FORGIVE YOU AND NOT CARE THAT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS OUT THERE TO FEND FOR ." I was violently shaking now.

"She's done that for 400 years she'll be fine" This pushed me over the top. I threw Sam done to the corner of the wall lunging at him phasing mid air. I landed millimeters from his face snarling and growling at him.

"STOP" Emily shrieked from behind us, obviously concerned for the well being of Sam.

"I think he deserves it" I heard Leah mutter from the hall, she must have been at the door. I swiped Sam's face leaving a scar. I turned back and went to go phase. I had calmed down after I heard Emily shriek but I swiped Sam anyway as a warning. Next time I'd kill him NO hesitation. I returned to the kitchen where the whole pach had gathered. Every one of them surrounded Sam and his now healing wound.

"Cool" Quil muttered

"Sweet" Jared grinned

"I want one" I heard Seth ask

"Trust me you don't it hurt like fuck" Sam replied. This pleased me to know I hurt him. Teach him I thought.

"Good" I said making the whole pack jump.

"Gee man you scared us" piped Embry I nodded."Leah has ….um…. news…… on…… um…..Jamie" he stuttered out. My immediate focus was on Leah.

"Tell me" I commanded.

"Well I went out last night to… you no take a look for her" I nodded for her to continue." I followed her scent out of town, I figured she went for a run so I followed her for a bit" she stopped she didn't seem to want to continue, but that wouldn't stop me.

"And?" I pressured. The next lot came out in more of a babble than anything else."And she went all the way through the US and into South America I presumed she ran away. But I thought she'd come back in the morning so I left her. Basically she didn't and her scent is almost gone so if you want to catch her go now I mean now."

My body tensed. She was telling me that Jamie ran away. From me. My body went into panic. I can't live without Jamie I need her she can't have run away. I need her. My body had stopped breathing, I began feeling light headed.

"Breath Jake" I heard the pack chorus. But I couldn't. Jamie was my air I could barely breathe without her and now I'd have to for the rest of my life. Before I could let the tears flow I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

I awoke to a fan on my face and a wet cloth on my forehead. There was silence apart from the wind from the fan and the cars out side. There was the breathing of Emily also. She was on her knees, bent over me.

"Jacob" she whispered, I groaned. "Jacob the others went to find Jamie they said for you to join them when you woke up, they left about 5 minutes ago you've been out for about 10. Ok?" I was appreciative of how she answered every question I had before I had to ask them it was easier that way. I nodded. I got up to phase. I was leaving the house when Emily stopped me.

"And if you ever hurt Sam like that again I'll never cook for you ever again" she threatened me. I laughed but nodded.

"Ill be an Angel" I said making a Halo above my head and grinning at her. I phased in the woods, immediately greeted by many thoughts.

_Hey Jake we're all on her trail Leah's ahead we're spreading wide so she cant run when we corner he_ Sam chuckled.

_I'm guessing she stopped to sleep so I'm hoping it would bide us some time _Leah thought

_I'm on my way _I thought.

My legs had never run so fast in my life, but nothing had ever been this important in my life my legs pushed my faster, faster. I soon caught up with the pack.

_Wow dude you must be as fast as Leah_ Quil thought

_Easily now he's Alpha _Embry agreed

We ran for hours I stayed with the majority of the pack scanning far and wide. Seth, Collin and Brady stayed at La Push to watch for Vampires, well someone had too. Me, Leah, Sam, Embry, Quil and Paul searched. We hadn't reached South America yet we had ages to go.

_Dude how did she get this far man it's been ages and she got further than us in 2 hours wow._ Quil thought

I murmured an agreement.

_Don't worry we'll find her man_ Sam thought.

I felt guilty for swiping him now. He was helping me find me lost love I guessed I owed him an apology.

_I'm listening _Sam smirked

_I'm sorry for swiping you…. And that your girlfriend had to fix it._

Sam showed a moment of confusion which then I decided to show him of how Emily had reacted and threatened me.

_Shit Jake she's close I've got her smell hurry ._Leah panted. At this I ran faster than I ever had before I had to get to her to check she's ok she has to be.

_She's on the move… I lost her… dam she is fast_

_Shit_

_Jake she stopped. I'm almost with her. Hurry up dam it._

I saw her through Leah's mind she was passed out. I had to fix this.

_Me and Leah will get her back. Sam call Carlisle we need his help. Quil, Embry get back and set up some where for her to sleep at Sam's place. Paul go tell the others listen to their reports and report back to me ok?_

_Go Now!_

I used my Alpha voice, I didn't like telling them what to do but this was important


	11. New AN

Since I have had no reviews I'm am not going to continue with this story. I may reconsider if I get reviews. NO MORE CHAPTERS will be posted until further notice. Sorry but no one reviewed!


End file.
